


Still

by Kukiisurie (SaikoTheGamer)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Rare Pair, its a drabble based off an au i have with a friend, relationship troubles, saiko is a runaway living with ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoTheGamer/pseuds/Kukiisurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said so many times before that they wouldn’t do this anymore, they couldn’t do this anymore. It wouldn’t work out between them if they continued like this but, of course, they didn’t mean any of the things they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is something i wrote in under an hour and it is my fav rare pair that gets no love at all. so have some angst

They said so many times before that they wouldn’t do this anymore, they couldn’t do this anymore. It wouldn’t work out between them if they continued like this but, of course, they didn’t mean any of the things they said. 

They lay side by side in bed, both unclothed. Saiko resting quietly on her stomach staring at her sleeping lover. His soft white hair fell down his face in messy waves making him almost look…innocent, but she knew this was not the case at all. Ken Kaneki was powerful, he was intimidating, but he was also kind and compassionate. Saiko continued to watch him sleep, listening to the sound of his soft breathing and keeping her eyes on the rise and fall of his chest.  
Saiko was content, she was in love, but she knew that Ken didn’t want to get too close to anyone at this time. He was too vulnerable after all he had gone through. Saiko also was a wreck riddled with her insecurities and depression. They both were wrecks. Perhaps that was why they craved each other so much, they made one another feel like they weren’t so much of a wreck anymore.

The cool air blew in from an open window against saiko’s back leaving her shiver, that was when his grey eyes opened from his rest. She smiled gently at him and pulled the covers up around her to get comfortable. 

“Morning…” He mumbled sleepily, his grey eyes soft, almost like he really did love her.

A soft giggle left her lips seeing just how tired he was and she pulled her naked body closer to his. ”good morning Ken.” 

He pulled his head gently into her blue locks and gave a content sigh, was he really happy with what they had given into last night or was he just relieved that saiko hadn’t left yet? She wasn’t so sure but she was wanting to know what he thought of…everything that had happened the previous night. She also didn’t want to ruin this moment.  
Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment just focusing on the sound of both hers and his breathing, so calm… she could almost fall back asleep, but there was important things to talk about now. She reluctantly opened her eyes to keep herself awake.

“Ken…about last night…”She trailed off.

He didn’t speak for a moment but she could fell his body tense. “…I know…we promised we wouldn’t do this…”

“I guess we both lied, huh?”she laughed a little, it was a heavy laugh that of someone who was disappointed in herself. “Ken…I care about you….but we both know that this doesn’t work.” 

“I know.”He breathed.

They both knew how much they didn’t work. It wasn’t just because ken was a ghoul and she was a human, they both had different priorities in their lives she was focused on living her life trying to fund her school if she could even call it a school, It was the same place that kaneki was against, the ccg. She was supposed to have reported him while he was supposed to kill the coming investigator to be. He worked almost all hours of the day going on dangerous missions without so much of a word to her, despite knowing how much she worried.

“Then what do we do about this?” She asked.

Neither had the answer for that.


End file.
